Devuelveme a la vida
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Songfic que transurre a través de algunos momentos de la batalla del Hades, en primera persona con tres de sus principales actores


**LAS ACLARACIONES DEL CASO:**

Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y la Toei, yo solo hago uso de ellos con fines de diversión y para descargar la creatividad que se supone guardo en mi cabeza. La canció usada tampoco es mía -aunque ganas no me faltan- así que se recomienda comprar el disco original para que la puedan disfrutarcomo es debido.

Este song tiene un poco de agradecimiento a unas amigas mias: Faith, la primera en darle el visto bueno, y a Misao (Manquehuito) por su apoyo en la publicación y de forma moral.

¡GRACIAS CHICAS!

**¡Devuélveme a la vida!**

_**Por Gilraen Shauláh**_

_"How can you see into my eyes_  
_Like open doors"_

Alzo la vista y te descubro, me ves y me traspasas con una sola mirada; me ves y descubres todo en mi interior, descubres mi verdadero ser, me conoces, pero crees hacerlo, porque ese que veo no eres tú¡Tú no eres más que un usurpador! ..._   
Fénix Ikki. _

Alzo la vista tan solo para descubrir a quien estaba esperando, aquel que estaba destinado a llegar a mi y servirme ¡me ahorras el trabajo y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! Con una simple mirada puedo ver todo lo que necesito saber, estás dispuesto a morir por tu diosa, por tus amigos, por tu hermano ¡y mejor aún! estás dispuesto a morir por ti mismo!

¡Sólo corre, ven y sírveme!  
_ Hades_

Alzo la vista para enfrentar a mi destino, tu hueca mirada me dice que me estabas esperando, que no te sorprende verme aquí. Me ves y lees todo lo oculto en mi corazón, me ves y me comprende, más no porque seamos uno... Te veo y sé que somos completamente opuestos, me necesitas y te obedezco porque toda mi voluntad desaparece al instante, pero créeme, no me has visto completamente... hay un gran secreto que jamás revelarás hasta que sea demasiado tarde._   
Andrómeda Shun_

_"Leading you down into my core  
Where I´ve become so numb"  
_

Ahora te siento dentro de mí, sé que me perteneces. Me introduzco en tu alma y en tu corazón, y te sepulto en el lugar al que jamás he regresado, creo que jamás ha existido, y si lo hizo, hace ya tanto tiempo que murió que ya ni recuerdo si alguna vez fui capaz de albergar alguno de tus sentimientos, los mismos que ocasionarán tu muerte y la de tu diosa, tus amigos¡eres tan débil que no opones resistencia alguna! Ahora yo soy tu, y te usaré para destruir lo que tanto veneras..._  
Hades_

He de admitir que me siento débil, que me intimida tanta oscuridad, que jamás pensé que existiera un ser como tu. Pero no, no te tengo miedo, crees conocerme pero te equivocas, no has visto lo que hay en mi, encontraré el temple para vencerte...¡esta batalla la ganaré por mi cuenta! Porque sé bien que aquí estoy solo, que nadie más que yo mismo puedo salvarme..._  
Andrómeda Shun_

Te veo y me siento tan débil ¡cómo jamás creí sentirme alguna vez! No puedo atacar esta vez, no me atrevo, pero sé que debo hacerlo, y mi mano se paraliza¡me siento tan débil¡Yo tengo la fuerza para vencer a esta duda, lo sé ¡en dónde está mi deber como caballero¡Por qué no soy capaz de cumplir con mi deber! Sé muy bien que debo hacerlo, pero mi mano cae y no hay poder alguno que me convenza de alzarla y acabarte ¡acabaría con mi corazón si lo hago!

¡Necesito encontrar la luz para salir de este tormento!  
_ Fénix Ikki_

_"Without a soul. My spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home"  
_

¿Cómo se puede vivir sin alma por tanto tiempo?  
_ Andrómeda Shun_

Hace tanto que murió que no siento la diferencia_  
Hades_

¿Cómo se puede vivir así por la eternidad?  
_ Andrómeda Shun_

La eternidad es tan relativa…  
_ Hades_

Sólo sé que no pasaré el resto de mi vida en esta situación, mi alma exige ser liberada, no puedes ocultar el brillo de mi constelación…Ahora finalmente soy capaz de entender lo que todas las batallas a las que me negué en el pasado trataban de decirme. Cada paso, cada caída, cada acción y cada palabra me ha hecho lo que soy, me ha hecho más fuerte de lo que jamás creí. Tengo un deber que cumplir, y si permito que me derrotes me estaré condenando a muerte, a todos los que me rodean, a los que confían en mi.  
_ Andrómeda Shun_

Tú has podido disfrutar la luz del sol, la compañía, el cariño. Y yo jamás he tenido nada de eso, yo fui despreciado desde mi nacimiento, mi madre permitió que mi propio padre me devorara, y mi hermano me relegó a lo sitos más insoldables y recónditos de todo el universo. Este frío que sientes es el infierno que yo vivo a diario, como ves, el mismo infierno es algo relativo¿qué es peor? vivir una eternidad con castigos que al menos te mantienen ocupado, con apenas el mínimo momento para recordar lo que fue tu vida; o disponer de todo el tiempo para poder compadecerte de ti mismo. Mi sufrimiento se vuelve el tuyo...  
_ Hades_

_"Wake me up - Wake me up inside"_

¡Qué alguien me ayude a despertar! Mi alma permanece atrapada y no es capaz de liberarse¡que alguien me libere de esta pesadilla que llevo por dentro!  
_ Andrómeda Shun_

¡Esto no puede estar pasando¡Que alguien me ayude a abrir los ojos a la realidad! Tanta maldad no puede estar dentro del ser que más me importa sobre esta Tierra, no es posible que me pida que lo destruya porque es nuestro deber. Mi fortaleza se derrumba y me veo incapaz de alzar mi puño, porque estaría destruyendo lo ultimo que queda de mi corazón. La pesadilla surge del fondo de mi alma y no hay quien pueda entenderme, menos ayudarme._  
Fénix Ikki_

_"I can´t wake up - Wake me up inside"_

No puedo despertar a mi realidad porque está atrapada dentro de mí, me devora y me destruye lentamente como fuego a la madera. El dolor se vuelve su fortaleza y no puedo huir para salvarme, y a cada segundo mi alma desaparece...  
_ Andrómeda Shun_

¿Acaso voy a quedarme aquí, viendo como una parte de mi se destruye? Pero no encuentro la salida a este laberinto, ni hallo la manera de cumplir con mi deber sin llevarme con ello una parte de mí. Y por eso sólo observo su risa, una que es y no la de mi hermano, porque él es incapaz de reír con tanto cinismo como lo hace a quien tengo frente a mi, un cinismo en el que me veo reflejado, y considero esto como la ultima afrenta del destino, el último golpe que le hacía falta asestar para burlarse nuevamente de mi, y mi humillación crece lentamente, aunque solo exista en mis pensamientos.  
_ Fénix Ikki_

Te tengo en mi interior y te sepulto, pronto solo seré yo, pronto todo lo que amaste será mío, e impondré mi huella en ello. Pero no debes temer, no sobrevivirás lo suficientemente para ver realizada mi obra… al final solo quedaré yo, cuando finalmente haya despertado, hasta ahora solo has sido un títere, mi marioneta, yo revivo mientras tu estás muriendo, todo por mí.  
_ Hades_

_"Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark"_

Aún en medio de tanta oscuridad puedo ver aquel débil resplandor, el que me ha motivado a seguir peleando. Es lo que siempre he conocido como un rayo de esperanza, el regalo de los dioses para sobrevivir en medio de tantas penalidades. Alzo mi rostro para encontrarme con su hermoso semblante, lleno de amor y compasión. Y una sola palabra suya es suficiente para devolverme la fuerza, su sola presencia me reconforta, y su llamado me recuerda que mi misión no ha terminado, porque a ella juré entregar mi vida, y si he de morir, será cuando ella lo decida, porque mi vida le pertenece, porque yo decido ante quien o por qué derramar mi sangre.  
_ Andrómeda Shun_

Si tan solo fueras capaz de decirme una sola palabra que naciera de tu alma para saber que sigues aquí; si tan solo tuviera la fuerza que me hace falta para salir, para extender las alas. Y su fugaz presencia me dice que ella guiará mi golpe, que a pesar de estar separados no me ha abandonado, que confía en mi pese a las veces que le fallé en el pasado. Ella espera por nosotros, por eso no puedo abandonarla, no puedo rendirme por la gente que me necesita y que confía en mi, por ella y por ti. Mi hora aún no ha llegado hasta el momento que ella lo decida._  
Fénix Ikki_

¿Por qué yo jamás pude encontrar esa fuerza para salir adelante¿Por qué a mi me abandonaron de la forma en que lo hicieron? Y aunque encontrara esa fuerza que me hizo falta en el pasado ya es tarde para mí. Yo me he trazado esta meta y ya no hay forma de viajar atrás, no hay forma de cambiar lo que he hecho, ya mi único interés es consumar mis anhelos, lo único que he tenido para continuar adelante y ser lo que soy. Y no me arrepiento, el poder es mi fuerza, mi alegría.  
_ Hades_

_"Wake me up - Bid my blood to run_  
_Before I come undone"_

Mi sangre le pertenece a ella, jamás lo he dudado. Y ahora me llama a su lado, me espera. Tengo que romper las cadenas que me atan para cumplir con mi juramento. Debo hacerlo porque mi alma no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo, porque pronto este infierno, esta nada, este vacío que hiela amenaza con destrozarme, y no puedo permitirlo, no con ella necesitándome y llamándome, no sabiendo que ella sufre mucho más que yo, por amor a la humanidad.  
_ Andrómeda Shun_

Su llamado me recuerda que no puedo rendirme. No puedo seguir perdiendo mi sangre en este sitio, ella la necesita. Aún en su dolor es capaz de darme ánimos, me salva de este tormento en el que estaba hundiéndome, el que me hizo darme cuenta de mi debilidad, que estaba convirtiéndome en nada   
_Fénix Ikki_

_"Save me from the nothing I´ve become"_

No logro entender porque su llamado me reconforta. Ella igual que los otros me traicionó en el pasado. Porque su presencia me recuerda lo que alguna vez pude ser, lo que siempre me negué a aceptar. Ella aún cree que puede salvarme, que puede salvar a los suyos... ¡pobre ilusa! Contra mi nadie puede¿cómo pretende derrotar a la muerte? ella mejor que nadie debe saber que después de mi no hay nada, nada que se pueda rescatar, nada más que yo, y al final lo último que verá serán mis ojos antes de sumirse en el sueño de la locura y el caos. _   
Hades._

Es la voz de Atenea, no dudo de ella. Su gran amor podrá salvarme de lo que ahora soy, de lo que otro me ha obligado a ser, ahora soy nada._   
Andrómeda Shun  
_

_"Now that I know what I´m without  
You can´t just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life"  
_

Me libero de tus ataduras, regreso a la realidad. Ahora soy más consciente de mi propio poder, se compara al tuyo pero es distinto. Yo soy capaz de construir, de salvar. Tú solo eres capaz de crear dolor y sufrimiento. Me libero de ti y me doy cuenta de tu debilidad, mi verdadero poder se libera. Mi fuerza aumenta, las heridas empiezan a sangrar, se acerca la hora.  
_ Andrómeda Shun_

_"I´ve been living a lie, there´s nothing inside"_

E intentas que caiga en tu trampa, pero no esta vez. Tu vida no es lo que tú has creído. Al final sabes tan bien como yo que has servido a los deseos de otra persona, que alguien más te ha usado a ti como marioneta. Porque al final, tu y yo estamos atrapados en un ciclo que se ha repetido casi desde el comienzo de los tiempos, porque así lo desea un ser que está por sobre ti, por sobre mi. Al final no has sido más que su espectáculo, su diversión.  
_ Andrómeda Shun_

Sé que tus palabras son ciertas. He vivido una mentira, más no por mi propia voluntad. Pero ya es tarde para volver atrás, no puedo cambiar aunque lo deseara. Me he acostumbrado a esto que la idea de haber sido un títere empieza a dejar de molestarme. Al final he hecho mi voluntad sin que nadie haya sido capaz de detenerme aún. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, porque las reglas de este estúpido juego han dejado de tener validez para mi. Porque tu sufriste más que nadie, sufriste en carne propia el dolor de un dios, ahora eres capaz de entenderme y debes estar compadeciéndome, igual que yo hago conmigo mismo. He causado tanto dolor, tanta destrucción por placer, pero aquel que está sobre nosotros se ha burlado de todo lo que hemos hecho para destruirnos, y por eso me odio, por ser tan estúpido para creer que he actuado completamente por decisión propia.  
_ Hades_

_"Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead"  
_

Yo soy vida en medio de la muerte. Soy lo único._   
Hades_

Tu vida solamente ha sido una mentira.  
_ Andrómeda Shun_

Tú has visto a través de mí como un libro abierto. Sabes que somos iguales porque peleamos por causas opuestas. Tú eres día y yo noche, tú eres esperanza y yo desesperación. Tú eres capaz de dar vida, yo solo muerte.  
_ Hades_

Mi corazón a conocido tu pena, tu dolor. Ahora es momento de levantarme porque la batalla aún está empezando. Hay tantos que ya han caído… y yo también caeré, pero no hasta que la luz se halle de nuevo sobre la tierra, no hasta que esta vuelva a vivir.  
_ Andrómeda Shun_

_  
"All of this time I can´t believe I couldn´t see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"  
_

La verdad ha estado frente a mi todo este tiempo, pero jamás pude darme cuenta de ello. Ahora mi sed de venganza es mayor. Ellos pagarán por su atrevimiento, empezando por la diosa a la que has jurado proteger. La que me recuerda el origen de todo esto. Aquella que se atrevió a desafiar las leyes que nos regían, la que ha permitido que nuestro poder y voluntad sean relegados a libros que ya nadie toma en serio._   
Hades._

_I´ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Mi alma ahora conoce todo aquello que antes le era desconocido. Sé que la verdadera batalla está por comenzar. Y todo en lo que creía parece volverse insignificante en medio de tanta oscuridad. El recuerdo de la luz se hace más borroso con cada segundo que permanecemos aquí. La oscuridad amenaza con tragarnos. La muerte amenaza con reinar. Justos y culpables recibirán el castigo. ¿Por qué quieres todo esto? A pesar de todo no soy capaz de entenderte.  
___ Andrómeda Shun_

___"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don´t lett me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life"  
_

En tus pensamientos solo cabe el dolor, la venganza. No hay nada más allá que pueda importarte. Has muerto y tal vez jamás te diste cuenta de ello.  
___ Andrómeda Shun._

___"I´ve been living a lie, there´s nothing inside_  
___Bring me to life"_

Al final sé que ganaré, porque ese es mi destino. Ya estoy muerto, tu también, todo terminará en breve... No hay nadie para oponerse a mí.  
___ Hades._

Toda esta vida no ha sido más que una mentira, y es verdad, has muerto en vida. Ahora sé que mi muerte está cerca, pero descuida, ella quedará para vencerte.___   
Andrómeda Shun_

**Notas de la autora**:

La canción que usé, como ya muchos han de haber notado, se llama Bring me to life del grupo Evanescence. El song es algo dark y deprimente, inspirado en lo que ocurrió en esos momentos de la guerra del Hades, para mi de los más intensos dentro del manga.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
